


Sigillum Diaboli

by Makoto_Sagara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst and Humor, Explicit Language, Het and Slash, M/M, Out of Character, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoto_Sagara/pseuds/Makoto_Sagara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is one of the original Fallen Angels. He’s been cast down to Earth and Hell for so long that he no longer remembers his original name. One day, a pretty boy with green eyes catches his attention. Draco must hurry up and possess the boy before he’s married to the wench with the red hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue—Sigillum Diaboli (In Communication With the Devil)

**Title:** Sigillum Diaboli  
 **Author:** Makoto Sagara  
 **Series:** Harry Potter  
 **Archive** : the usual suspects; anywhere else, please ask first  
 **Pairing:** Draco/Harry (eventual), Harry/Ginny, James/Lily, mention of past Draco/Others  
 **Rating:** NC-17 (eventual)  
 **Warnings** : Slash, het, ooc, angst, language, humour, AU, supernatural  
 **Summary:** Draco is one of the original Fallen Angels. He’s been cast down to Earth and Hell for so long that he no longer remembers his original name. One day, a pretty boy with green eyes catches his attention. Draco must hurry up and possess the boy before he’s married to the wench with the red hair.  
 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own Harry Potter and his friends. They belong to a list of people, including the wonderful JKR, Warner Bros, Scholastic Publishing, Raincoat Books, and others. I’m only borrowing them for entertainment purposes – no money is made.

 **Author’s Notes:** Um, this idea popped up in my head when I was trying to finish _Wooing the Reluctant_. I tried _very_ hard to avoid writing it until Wooing was done, but it wouldn’t go away, so here we are. This is going to be an experiment of sorts. Despite the summary, there really won’t be any Weasley or Ginny-bashing. This _will_ contain elements that touch on religion, so if you don’t want to deal with it, **don’t read this story!!!!** Otherwise, enjoy!

** Prologue—Sigillum Diaboli (In Communication with the Devil) **

Once, I flew amongst the pure and innocent. It was everything that humans think it is and so much more. There are _no_ words in _any_ language to adequately describe what it was like to be surrounded by light and air and beauty all the time. It was powerful and wonderful. It was beyond magical. Your pathetic brain could never handle the blinding brilliance. It would ooze out of your ears and eye sockets if you tried.

However, my failure to ally with one of the two opposing sides of the Great War found me cast down with the losers, along with the fence-riders. The “good” side couldn’t have anyone around them that wouldn’t commit other to being completely righteous or benevolent or whatever crap they’re spouting this week. No, they all had to be the same boring goody-two-shoes up there. Since I’ve never really been into all of that, out I went.

Now, I walk upon the Earth, watching you humans as you breed, consume, destroy, and pollute. When I am not amongst you _lesser_ beings, I am with the others of my kind and their spawn, far from the beauty of the pure and self-righteous. What is my kind, you ask? Well, first of all, that’s an impertinent question, and I usually kill those that annoy me, but I find myself feeling rather generous right now.

I am what you would call a Fallen Angel. No, I’m not some hideously deformed creature. Really, you humans are utterly ridiculous. What you think of as demons are pathetic and laughable. I’ve never met an ugly demon… Well, Sev isn’t ugly, but he’s certainly not _my_ idea of a good time. No, but I’m sure there are those out there that would find his stalking, swooping presence welcome.

That isn’t to say that I have been without companionship from you little humans or those of my kind since the Fall. Why, that would be stupid. When someone as beautiful as I am is in a human’s presence, they nearly piss themselves trying to impress me so that I will bed them. And, on occasion, I have.

And one in particular has caught my eye. I have been watching him for quite some time and find that the humans around him do _not_ deserve to lick his shoes, let alone touch him. So, I plan on _taking_ what I want.

Those goody-goodies upstairs can suck my cock if they have a problem with it. I don’t plan on giving up any time soon.

Harry James Potter, your days with your little redheaded wench are numbered. I do so hope you don’t mind it. And if you do, well, I will change your mind.

TBC


	2. Chapter One—Tui Oculi Mihi Cantant (Your Eyes Sing to Me)

**Title:** Sigillum Diaboli  
 **Author:** Makoto Sagara  
 **Series:** Harry Potter  
 **Archive** : the usual suspects; anywhere else, please ask first  
 **Pairing:** Draco/Harry (eventual), Harry/Ginny, James/Lily, mention of past Draco/Others  
 **Rating:** NC-17 (eventual)  
 **Warnings** : Slash, het, ooc, angst, language, humour, AU, supernatural  
 **Summary:** Draco is one of the original Fallen Angels. He’s been cast down to Earth and Hell for so long that he no longer remembers his original name. One day, a pretty boy with green eyes catches his attention. Draco must hurry up and possess the boy before he’s married to the wench with the red hair.  
 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own Harry Potter and his friends. They belong to a list of people, including the wonderful JKR, Warner Bros, Scholastic Publishing, Raincoat Books, and others. I’m only borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

 **Author’s Notes:** I’ve been trying to decide how I want to proceed with this story. The prologue was in first person POV, so I think I might continue with that, but there might be parts that Draco might not want to talk about, so Harry will have to take over. Thanks to Sorrel and Inky for their help with the Latin!

** Chapter One—Tui Oculi Mihi Cantant (Your Eyes Sing to Me) **

“Harry, are you sure that you can’t stay and have dinner with your mother and I tonight?” James Potter asked his beloved only child. He ran a hand through messy black hair—which his son had inherited—in frustration as he saw the way Harry’s strong jaw clenched. The older man sighed as he clapped one of his hands on his son’s shoulder. “Mum’s just worried about you since Siri died last month and wants you to spend some time with her. She said that Remus and Dora were coming over tonight.”

He could see the flicker of interest in Harry’s eye at the mention of his other godfather and his new wife. Nymphadora Tonks had managed to win over Remus Lupin, her college professor, and James couldn’t remember a time when his old school friend had been so happy. “Your mum was wondering when you’ll be having Ron and Hermione back over for dinner too.”

“But not Ginny?” Harry asked snappishly, moving so James’s hand fell off of his shoulder.

“You know how your mum worries about your relationship with Ginevra,” James offered lamely.

“Yeah, and I still don’t get it, _Dad_. Gin and I have been together for nearly three years now. Mum didn’t have a problem with her when we were dating back in school, but once I’d graduated and started going to university with Ron and Hermione, she hated Ginny.”

“Your mother doesn’t _hate_ Ginny, Harry,” James replied. “She’s just worried that now that you’ve inherited Siri’s estate that she’s after your money.” The older man sighed before he straightened his back a bit and said what he and his wife had been thinking for a year now. “The girl might be Ronald Weasley’s younger sister, but she didn’t have a very good reputation when you were at school with each other. You two were breaking up every other week, and it was mainly because she was more interested in hanging around with other boys—ones with more money, who were more willing to sleep with her than you were, or who could get her into clubs that she was too young to be in otherwise. She made you absolutely miserable.

“But now that you’ve got more money than before under your own control, she’s like a limpet, always hanging on your arm as you buy her things and take her places that she wants to go to. It _seems_ as long as your Barclay’s account is high, she’s content to be with you. It’s beyond suspicious, son. I don’t want you to waste all of your godfather’s inheritance and then see her break your heart again.”

“Sure, Gin and I have had our problems, Dad,” Harry said quietly. “I mean, what couple doesn’t? Mum told me about the rows you and she used to have when the two of you were in school and university. She said that you two almost didn’t get married at one point. But your parents never let the fact go that Mum came from a middle-class family and you were decidedly better off. In fact, if I remember correctly, it was Mum’s sister that hated you on sight and refused to let you in the house when you were dating.”

“Yes, well, Petunia and I have never seen eye-to-eye on anything. She thought I was just some wastrel artist, and didn’t care that my parents had money or that I was in the process of setting up my first showing. That would be why your mum and her sister don’t talk anymore.”

“That’s not the point, Dad!” Harry yelled. “I don’t _need_ your approval about who I date. I…just…would _like_ to have it. I know that you, Mum, Remus and Dora are worried that Ginny’s going to drop me the moment she sees something better, but it’s not _like_ that with us. Why can’t you get over what she did when we were _kids_?”

James sighed, knowing that it was futile to fight with Harry about his girlfriend. The more he and Lily pushed their son, the more likely he was to fall into the girl’s waiting, searching hands. Not even Sirius, who Harry listened to about most things before his death, could dissuade the boy against Ginevra Weasley. “Look, I’ll work on your mum about Ginevra, but in the meantime, do you think you could appease her by staying for dinner tonight?”

He was rewarded with a bright smile that lit up the younger man’s face, making him look so much more like his beautiful mother, especially with his forest-green eyes. “Sure, Dad, I can do that.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“No, and I said I was sorry, Gin,” Harry said as they spoke over the phone later that night. “Mum wants me to stay for dinner tonight. Besides, I just had dinner over at your house the night before and we were out every night the week before that. I think my parents might miss me.”

“I know, Harry,” Ginny’s sweet, soft voice said through the speakerphone function. It made him smile to hear his girlfriend of nearly three years sound like that to him. “It’s just that I was hoping that you and I could be…alone, you know?”

“Oh,” Harry replied dumbly. His body reacted to the breathless quality in her tone. “I’ll make it up to you tomorrow night, I swear.”

“You’d better, Harry James,” Ginny said, and Harry could picture the pout on her soft lips that usually accompanied the use of his middle name. “I’ll miss you tonight.”

“Where are you going? I thought we could talk some more.”

“Sorry, Harry, but Parvati, Lavender and Romilda are going out for drinks. Romy’s boyfriend broke up with her and she needs some _girl_ time.”

“Yeah, I wonder why Dean dumped her _this_ time,” he muttered.

“That’s not fair and you know it. Just because she came on too strongly to you once doesn’t make her some sort of slag or horrible person.”

“Yes, because good people throw themselves at their supposed best friend’s boyfriend while their boyfriends are watching _all_ the time,” he shot back. “You know I can’t stand her, and I know she’s your friend, but there’s nothing that says I have to like her. It’ll never happen, Gin.”

“I never said you had to,” she snapped. “Look, you’re being a prat and my _friend_ needs me tonight. So, I’m going out and you can call me tomorrow, when you’ve removed your head from your arse.”

The phone cut off and Harry was forced to stare at the end call screen of his cell before it went to his background, a picture of him, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione at Harry’s leaver’s ball two years before. They looked so happy, the four of them, and young. He couldn’t even remember the last time the four of them went out together. Ever since Ginny had started university the year before, she’d spent more time with the girls she’d met in classes than with Harry. He, in turn, had been spending most of his free time with Ron and Hermione. Evenings, Gin would always demand Harry’s time—and, more often than not, his wallet—for her fun. And they always spent time with _her_ friends now.

 _Maybe Mum’s got a point. I wonder how she’d react if I said I wanted to stay in the next time we’re together or to just hang out with Ron and Hermione,_ he thought as he put his phone down roughly on the nightstand next to his bed. _I guess we’ll find out then, won’t we? Just so I can prove my parents wrong about her! She loves me and I love her and she’s not after my money._

He never noticed the bright spots near the ceiling in his room, like two silver spotlights that had been aimed at his bed, nor how they narrowed as he went to have dinner with his parents and godparents.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He couldn’t get away from the questions fast enough. Tonks _tried_ to remind Harry’s parents and Remus that he was an adult, but since she was only a few years older than Harry himself, he wasn’t sure that they saw her as an adult half the time. And if anyone asked him if he thought that Ginny was spending too much of his money _one_ more time, he’d go barmy and end up in jail for triple homicide.

“Perhaps jail wouldn’t be so bad,” he muttered under his breath as he slammed his bedroom shut behind him. He picked up his discarded phone and dialled Hermione’s number. “At least then I wouldn’t have to answer anything about Ginny.”

“What about Gin, Harry?” his best friend asked, her tone light, inquisitive, and familiar. He could hear Ron and his older twin brothers, George and Fred, laughing and joking in the background. It made a part of him hurt. He _hated_ that he was an only child sometimes. Unlike Hermione—who claimed that when she went home to her quiet dentist parents, she’d learned to appreciate the ability to study in the calm of her room at home—time spent with the Weasley family only reinforced how lonely it could be. Especially after a night like tonight when he’d been the focus of all of their well-meaning but meddling attention.

“Not much, ‘Mione,” he said hastily. “I take it that dinner over there went well? No bloodshed with Percy trying to come back to the family? No bombed out shell?”

“Oh, of course it went fine,” she replied slowly. He could tell she knew that he was avoiding telling her something and that she’d find out later if it was really important. “George and Fred brought over Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet for dinner. I’m sure you remember them from school.”

“Yeah, a little, I guess,” he said, remembering a pretty black-skinned girl and a brunette that didn’t take any crap from Fred. They’d both played on the women’s football team in grade school and at the local university. They were also best friends and had been dating the Weasley twins for years, off and on. “How did Molly and Arthur take the news that the four of them are going to live in sin forever?”

“They love the girls. Molly even said that so long as they were all happy, then she and Arthur had no right to stand in their way. They’re all grownups and are obviously responsible since that little store they opened last year is pulling in so much money and acclaim. The only reason they didn’t like Fleur was the fact she’s French and comes from a family with money. It didn’t help that the Delacours were kind of cold when they met them. However, Molly and Fleur get along fine now that Victoire’s born.”

“I guess,” he replied ambiguously. “Mum and Dad had Remus and Tonks over for dinner tonight.”

“Ah, well, that’s a good reason to skip Molly’s cooking,” Hermione said. “How is everyone?”

“There’s no reason for that, mate,” Ron shouted through the phone, making Harry smile for the first time in hours.

“Couldn’t help it, Ron. Mum and Dad pulled the whole “we miss you” line. Had to stay here.”

“Yeah, I guess you can’t take the piss out of your parents for a line like that,” Ron answered, his voice sounding much closer and louder than previously. “Sorry, ‘Mione, I didn’t mean it. I’ll give you your phone back in a sec. Sorry, mate, but Gin’s told us that you two are on the outs again. Wouldn’t say what she did, but I figured it was her fault, since she’s not been the best of people lately.”

“It’s not really fair of you to say stuff like that, Ron,” Harry said wearily. “She’s your sister. Besides, whatever happens between Gin and me is between us.”

“Yeah, I know. She’s _my_ sister, and I know _exactly_ what she’s like,” Ron snapped angrily. “Look, Harry, you’re a great guy and my sister’s a bitch. I wouldn’t normally say shit like that, but I’m pretty sure she’s out with her slut friends from school, trying to pick up guys. That’s what Hermione and I found her doing last week when she cancelled on you. ‘Mione said we shouldn’t tell you, but I think it’s stupid. So, there, I’ve done a selfish thing and I’m sorry if it hurt you, but I’m not going to watch my best mate be made a fool out of by anyone, not even my own sister.”

“Can we just not talk about this right now?” Harry asked, closing his eyes against the pang in his chest. “I’d rather not. Mum and Dad want you and ‘Mione to come to dinner tomorrow after classes. Is that cool?”

“We should be able to come. Mum won’t really like it, but she’ll forgive us because she likes your parents,” Ron said with forced joviality. Harry wondered how much it cost his friend to drop this subject when he obviously felt so strongly about it. He didn’t like to leave things unresolved.

“Great, look, I’ll see you tomorrow at uni. I’m feeling tired right now and I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Yeah, have a good night, Harry.”

“Night, Ron. Give ‘Mione and your mum a kiss from me, will you?”

“I’ll think about it,” Ron teased before they said their goodbyes.

When he’d hung up his phone, Harry threw himself bodily at his bed, his green eyes blinking back the moisture in them. _I’m not going to cry. I’m just tired,_ he lied to himself. _I’ll feel better after some sleep. That’s all it is, tiredness._

Sounds on the window near his study desk made Harry turn his head wearily, wondering if it was his mum’s cat, Bastet, come to beg for a petting. “Not now, Bass,” he grumped. “Go find Dad or Hieronymus. They’ll play with you all you want.” Hieronymus was his dad’s puppy that worshipped the ground Bastet walked upon, for some reason. Bass normally let the puppy stalk her every move, but sometimes she escaped into Harry’s room, where the puppy wasn’t allowed,for some space and quiet time.

Silver pinpoints blinked in and out of focus before they were joined by an eerie smile. Harry was suddenly reminded of the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. “Who’s there?”

“Now, isn’t that a question for the ages, Harry James Potter?” The responder had a deep, posh voice that purred and made Harry’s stomach tighten oddly. “I would like to speak to you.”

“Who are you?” Harry asked forcefully, all weariness gone and his nerves and senses on high alert as he continued to stare at the silver lights and creepy smile. “Come out and face me like a man, you coward!”

He didn’t expect a beautiful man to just magically appear. Nor did he expect that he’d actually faint for the first time in his young life. However, both things happened within a few seconds of each other.

TBC


	3. Chapter Two—Post Somnum Profundum, Exsuscito (After a Deep Sleep, I Awaken)

**Title:** Sigillum Diaboli  
 **Author:** Makoto Sagara  
 **Series:** Harry Potter  
 **Archive** : the usual suspects; anywhere else, please ask first  
 **Pairing:** Draco/Harry (eventual), Harry/Ginny, James/Lily, mention of past Draco/Others  
 **Rating:** NC-17 (eventual)   
**Warnings** : Slash, het, ooc, angst, language, humour, AU, supernatural  
 **Summary:** Draco is one of the original Fallen Angels. He’s been cast down to Earth and Hell for so long that he no longer remembers his original name. One day, a pretty boy with green eyes catches his attention. Draco must hurry up and possess the boy before he’s married to the wench with the red hair.  
 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own Harry Potter and his friends. They belong to a list of people, including the wonderful JKR, Warner Bros, Scholastic Publishing, Raincoat Books, and others. I’m only borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

 **Author’s Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews! Again, thanks to Inky and Sorrel for their help with the Latin, and to Jokes for her handy-dandy beta work!

** Chapter Two— ** ** Post Somnum Profundum, Exsuscito (After a Deep Sleep, I Awaken) **

This mortal, this beautiful, short-lived mortal, was staring at me as if I was the centre of his universe, and I suppose that at the time I was. He was glorious in all of his righteous indignation. Whether it was because I had entered his private chambers without his express permission or because I had interrupted his silent moping, I couldn’t determine. I didn’t care. He was breath-taking with ire making his eyes glow like sunshine peeking through a thick forest canopy. He practically _radiated_ his discontent.

However, I was not expecting my pretty little human to _faint_ when I appeared before him. In my _many_ years of existence, only three humans have lost consciousness at the first sight of me. The other two were women—nuns to be exact, since the clergy is so much fun to corrupt and bend to my will, the pathetic little wastrels. This was the first male that had lost all sense of who and what he was before me.

Before he fell to the floor, I had my little human wrapped in my arms. I took the time to examine his face. I could see the dark circles under his eyes—an obvious indication that his little redheaded wench had been affecting his restful sleep—and the moisture that he’d been so desperately trying to ignore. The desire to kiss away his tears—something I’d never had before—nearly overwhelmed me. The only thing I could do was put him gently down onto his bed and wait for him to wake up so that we could talk.

He did not disappoint. He revived almost as soon as his inky-black head hit the pillow, his green eyes behind his silly spectacles moving around wildly. I watched with a bemused smile as he attempted to play it safe and not say anything, but I _knew_ that he was debating the wisdom of yelling for one of the people in the house to come up to his room. He was perhaps the most obvious of all the humans I wanted to take for myself. And one of the most beautiful, I have no doubt.

“I wouldn’t do that, Harry,” I whispered into his ear. “Should you call anyone up here, there will be nothing for them to see. I hardly think that any of the mortals in your life are worthy of _your_ time, let alone mine. No, I could—and would—disappear completely and you would appear to be a lunatic, and I rather dislike having to visit my paramours in hospitals. It makes it so much more difficult to have my way with them.”

“Who are you?” he rasped as he turned his green, green eyes towards me. The grimace on his face only made him appear more beautiful in my eyes, as I have _always_ loved a challenge in my lovers. Severus says that it is because I bore easily. I say it is because I cannot stand stupidity of any kind. We’ve agreed to disagree on the subject, since he didn’t like the fact that I won that argument by nearly shredding his face with my claws.

“That is a long and complicated story, my pet,” I answered, sitting down next to his prone form on the bed. I lifted a hand to rest it above his madly beating and loud heart. “The better question is to ask is _what_ am I?”

He blinked his eyes and just _stared_ at me. The intensity of his stare increased my desire to possess him. However, he remained silent and he tensed from head to toe. “I’ve watched you for a while now,” I continued on. This lover would need _a lot_ more attention than any of my previous ones, I was sure. “I see how the people around you don’t respect you the way that you should be.”

“What do you want?”

“You,” I replied merrily. “I will be honest with you, my pretty pet, and you are one of the few I shall give this great honour. What you think you know about how the world works is wrong. Oh, yes, the world of humanity moves as it always has, but there is _so_ much more than to what you as a species has blinded yourself.”

“What in the hell are you talking about?” he growled, trying to move from under my hand. I pressed down on his chest gently, letting a little of my supernatural strength seep through my fingertips and forcing him to keep still. “Get off of me!”

“You say that now, my pet, but you will not always feel that way, I can assure you,” I whispered seductively. My eyes were drawn to his lips as he licked them. “One day—soon, I hope—I will have you screaming out my name in pleasure.”

“I don’t even know who you are, but I can assure you that I am _not_ a fucking homo,” he spat vehemently.

“The name that I go by is Draco, and if you should call me, I will come to your side right away,” I offered. “Should you tire of being lied to and treated as if you were just some stupid little boy or a piggy bank, I will be here for you.” I leaned over until I was within kissing distance of those beautiful, full lips. “Always.”

“Get off of me!” he roared again, looking like a pinned, dishevelled black lion. “Get away from me, you freak!”

“For now, I will grant your request,” I replied softly, realising that no matter what I said to the boy, he’d be hard pressed to listen to me in his current state. Retreat is the greater part of valour, or so I’ve heard. Not that I really believe it, mind you. “I will return, Harry James Potter. Make no doubt of that.”

Of course I didn’t _actually_ leave him be. I’m not stupid. If I’d left and gone off to do something else, I’m sure the poor boy would have been able to convince himself that my appearance was nothing more than just a figment of his lovely imagination. No, I wanted him to know that I had left, but that I could come back at any time that I felt the desire to do so. It kept him on his toes and anticipating my return—eventually.

I was disturbed that at a time in humanity’s awareness that a young man in his prime would be so against homosexuality, especially considering the way the British seemed to have accepted it widely as a people. There must be something in his past that I’d missed, something important, that would have made him reacted so violently to my attentions. I’ve been able to sway even the staunchest of straight men into my bed. So, there was something that I was going to have to investigate. I figured the best place to start would be with his parents and their friends, who just happened to be conveniently downstairs. It was time to check in with them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I came down, James Potter was pouring drinks for the group. I was struck at how much his son resembled him, until he turned around and I could see that his eyes were a dull hazel. I took a quick look over at his wife and saw eyes as green as a spring meadow and knew _immediately_ where my Harry had gotten his pretty, pretty eyes. He’d also inherited her delicate, pert nose. Watching the way that the two elder Potters interacted with one another, even with the other couple in the room, it was obvious that they were very much still in love. Every time James looked at his wife, Lily’s face lit up like one of those human Christmas trees.

It boded well for my plans. I could see _exactly_ what my little pet would look like when he was truly happy. The fact that he hadn’t looked like that before while I was watching him over the past year was proof enough for me that his little Ginny wasn’t the one to make him content. Even his own best friends were making noises against his relationship with the chit, and one of them was the girl’s own brother. And after listening to his parents speaking, no one was happy with the girl.

“I know, Lils, that you don’t like Ginny, but the fact that you make it so obvious only makes it more appealing for Harry to be with her,” the tired-looking professor said, running a hand through his shaggy, grey-laced brown hair.

“I know, Remus, but I just can’t get over the fact that she’s so obviously with my son for his money. I want my son to be _happy_ , not taken in by some low-rent version of myself,” Lily Potter hissed dangerously at the assembled group. I had to bite back a crow of victory. Having Harry’s parents so against the girl counted in my favour.

“That’s hardly fair, Lily,” James replied gently. “She’s young still. She may mature into someone we would be proud to have as a daughter-in-law.”

“I don’t know, James,” the woman with the pink hair said. From my observations, she was the cousin of Harry’s late godfather and the old professor’s young wife. “I’ve met the Weasley family, every one of them, and they’re all hard-working, decent people. That daughter is the only one who seems to feel as if she should have everything she wants handed to her on a silver platter.”

“I know. Arthur and I have met each other at the Crown’s office when I was there to be briefed before trials.” It was then that I remembered that Harry’s father was a detective with New Scotland Yard, along with his best friend Sirius. “He’s a good barrister and he does his very best every time he goes before the court. Molly is a great mother and she has told me that she looks at Harry as one of her own. They’re lovely people. I just think that we’re being too harsh on a girl who our son is obviously very much in love with, that’s all.”

It was then that I remembered that James Potter was an idiot. I wanted to reach out and possess him, make him admit to the fact that he detested Ginevra Weasley as much as his wife did and trusted her even less. However, those sorts of things are _highly_ regulated and it would be more trouble for me in the long run than it was worth. Besides, having James Potter agreeing with me verbally was only a partial victory. I needed _Harry_ to see that.

“You can play Devil’s Advocate all you wish, my love, but it will not change my opinion of that girl,” Lily snapped. “Until she shows that she actually _cares_ for my baby, she’s not welcome in my house.” With her impassioned speech complete, the beautiful redheaded woman slammed down her sherry glass and stormed out of the room.

I watched as James slumped down into his chair and Remus and his wife exchanged worried glances. After a few moments of silent communication between the couple, Remus stood and walked out of the room to follow Lily out. I debated between staying with James and the young woman and finding out what Lily and Remus were doing. When it just appeared that all James and the bright-haired girl were going to do was sit in silence, my decision was made and I silently glided out of the Potters’ study and went out onto the back patio with an angry Lily and her best male friend.

“Remy, I _know_ that Harry’s in love with that _girl_ ,” she said vehemently. “I know it, and I hate it. I don’t _like_ her.”

“What would you do if Harry was interested in someone else?” Remus asked. Intrigued, I moved closer to the two friends, even though I had perfect hearing and didn’t _need_ to be closer to know what they were discussing. “What if he decided—or discovered—that he was interested in a guy?”

“Remus, how long have we been friends?” she replied sadly, her green eyes pained and tired. I found myself sympathising with her weariness if her son was so stubborn on a constant basis. Since I’d never had the misfortune to impregnate a human in one of my dalliances, I couldn’t even begin to fathom her anguish as a parent.

“Since fourth year, I think. You were fighting with James and Sirius, if I remember correctly,” he answered as he led his old friend to sit down in one of the wrought iron chairs. “You’re as pretty as you were then and smarter now, so you should know that stalling isn’t going to resolve anything. Lily, just answer the question.”

“I wouldn’t care. Harry is my child. The only one I was ever able to give birth to before God decided to steal the ability for me to have more children away from me. So long as he’s alive and happy and healthy, I wouldn’t care if he wanted to fuck you.”

Remus and I both frowned at her crude language, but I found that I couldn’t fault her logic. The professor didn’t say anything. He just patted her on the arm and waited for her to calm down. “I don’t think you have to worry about that, Lily,” he said after a few minutes of tight silence. “Besides, I think Dora would have something to say about that.”

Lily let out a bit of a hysterical sob as she buried her face in her hands. “Remy, what am I going to _do_?”

“Listen to James for the moment, and let Harry make his own decisions. Be there for when he needs you, because—you know—a boy always needs his mum. Be patient for the day that Harry discovers what he really wants.”

“Do you really think it will help anything, Remy?”

“It can’t hurt. Worst case scenario is that he stays with this girl and she breaks his heart after taking all of his money, right?”

“Yes, and then I break her.”

The professor shook his head, obviously ignoring the threat against Ginevra as much as possible. “Then, anything else is easy. And even if she does that, then it will be a learning experience for our Harry and you can then lord over him how wrong he was about Ginevra and that he should have listened to his wise mum.”

“You know, I can’t wait until you and Dora have kids so that I can try and give you all this wise advice that doesn’t really help,” Lily teased, pushing her friend gently on the arm. He gave her a smile that made his tired face warm and I could see that he was rather handsome, if one went for that type of man.

“I look forward to the day that that is the case,” Remus replied before they entered back into the house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After listening to the conversation between Lily Potter and Remus Lupin, I found myself lost in thought. Here were two people who obviously loved my human and wished him happy and away from the chit. However, they were being far too practical about the situation. I required a little more _immediate_ action, and for that, I had to take a trip to meet up with some very unhappy beings.

The first one I needed to visit was Severus. He was always practical with just the tiniest bit of nastiness buried in everything he did or said. If he couldn’t help me, well, there was always Regulus and Bellatrix, but I was going to avoid visiting them if I possibly could. I wanted Harry _alive_ after all.

TBC


	4. Chapter Three—Colloquium Inter Pares (A Discussion Between Equals)

**Title:** Sigillum Diaboli **  
Author:** Makoto Sagara  
 **Series:** Harry Potter  
 **Archive** : the usual suspects; anywhere else, please ask first  
 **Pairing:** Draco/Harry (eventual), Harry/Ginny, James/Lily, mention of past Draco/Others  
 **Rating:** NC-17 (eventual)   
**Warnings** : Slash, het, ooc, angst, language, humour, AU, supernatural  
 **Summary:** Draco is one of the original Fallen Angels. He’s been cast down to Earth and Hell for so long that he no longer remembers his original name. One day, a pretty boy with green eyes catches his attention. Draco must hurry up and possess the boy before he’s married to the wench with the red hair.  
 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own Harry Potter and his friends. I’m not JKR. This piece of fanfiction is for entertainment purposes, not profit. All adult situations are between those who can consent.

 **Author’s Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews! Again, thanks to Inky and Sorrel for their help with the Latin, and to Jokes for her handy-dandy beta work! (Yes, this is going to be from Draco’s POV again!)

** Chapter Three—Colloquium Inter Pares (A Discussion Between Equals) **

Not surprisingly, Severus was easy to find. He has become a creature of habit in the many millennia of our existence. He prefers dark, dank, spacious areas—caves, underground grottoes, leaky dungeons and the like—so that he can perform his experiments. There was a point in time, a very short time, that I assisted him with his hobby. However, when it morphed from an odd interest in what humans would later call Alchemy and Science, and into full-blown experimentation that went beyond even coming out of his holes for the beauty that is a sunny summer’s day, I left him with his human assistants and sought my pleasure elsewhere.

And what pleasures there were to be had…

However, I’ve gone off the track. I found my long-lost companion in a beautiful underground grotto, outside of somewhere in the cave system in the hillside of Kentucky, of the United States. Evidently, my old friend found the natural beauty was a perfect counter-balance to his unnatural experiments. He had a few slave/assistants running around, trying to keep all of his delicate and expensive equipment in order. I watched for a while as he moved in his long black leather duster that barely protected the black silk shirt and black linen pants he wore. His sense of style might have been what humans found as “bad-boy chic”, but ever since The Fall, Severus’s fashion sense has _not_ changed.

Although, upon closer inspection, I could see that his normally lank black hair had been washed recently and brushed until it shone. When he turned to talk to one of the women down there with him, I could finally see what they found so attractive about my friend. He was every inch the dark, brooding prince, destined to remain forever trapped by his obsession with science. And his normally sallow, hook-nosed face was alight with the blush of happiness. While Severus was _never_ my ideal bed partner, I could feel a stirring in me that only my delicious Harry had managed in ever so long.

“Draco,” Severus said in his cool, deep voice that moved over my skin like the softest of velvets. “To what do I owe the honour of your appearance?”

I gave him a slow, seductive smile that made his little humans titter behind their hands before a glare from Severus’s dark eyes had them scrambling back to whatever they were supposed to be doing. He turned to me with annoyed look and a raised eyebrow that I knew was demanding that I answer him. “I require your…advice,” I said slowly, trying to swallow the foul taste that had risen from my gullet.

“What is it this time, Draco? A beautiful nymph that belongs to the fashion world that you wish to spirit away? A handsome boy that it too tightly bound to his studies to mind you? Or is it another priest? You know how the Catholics _hate_ it when you interfere with their clergy.”

I sighed, ignoring the faint heat that I could feel on my face. “Am I really that predictable?” I asked, pained that I was indeed so shallow.

“My old friend, really,” Severus said softly, wrapping a long arm around my slightly higher shoulders, “I’m not sure why you are so worried about this. You’re a creature of habit, as much as I am. I like the dark and to learn. You like pretty pets that you can corrupt and then dispose of. It has been the same way with us, and those of our kind, since we fell. It shouldn’t be a surprise to you.”

I smothered another sigh and sank down onto a rock in the cave, staring out at the underground lake as random rays of sunlight struck its surface and made the entire area shine like a shrine to some earth god. “I always thought myself as ever-changing.”

“Mercurial as your temper may be, that does not mean that you are always evolving, Draco,” Severus said snidely, forcing me to glare up at him. “We were made with one thing in mind. The fact that we have been cast down by His Self-Righteousness does not change our original purpose. You remain ever the same, much as it pains you to admit. It is that fact that has kept you so bloody obnoxious over the last century or two.”

“And you are _so_ much better, Severus?” I snapped, glaring at him as I felt the overwhelming desire to throttle him, little good it would do. “You’ve buried yourself down into this hole in the ground with your runaway children of the rich to fund your _obsession_ with proving His Self-Righteousness wrong in that he should be the Overseer of us all!”

“I am _doing_ something with my existence,” he snarled, black eyes boring holes into my face. “Unlike the rest of our wastrel kind, I am attempting to benefit humanity in my own way as best I can.”

“Oh, while not missing out on the more _carnal_ side of our relationship with them, no doubt,” I shot back, my temper flaring most disgracefully. Later, I would feel bad. Now, I would rant.

“Don’t be absurd! Why should I deny myself that one pleasure that humans can most _definitely_ provide me when it is so obvious that they prefer to be my lovers than to be with their own kind? Why should I let myself languish away in solitude when I could find pleasure with an occasional pretty woman?”

“And _how_ many half-breed bastards do you have running around, Severus? Last count was fifty, but I could have missed four or five in the last decade.”

I knew that I had gone too far when Severus drew himself to his full height and told the humans that they needed to vacate the grotto immediately. I wanted to take back what I’d said, but I was so _tired_ of playing nice around the others of my kind and being without what I really wanted that a fight with Severus was probably unavoidable.

“Draco, we have been friends for a _very_ long time,” Severus said in a quiet icy voice that set my teeth on edge. “That is why I am going to say this once, instead of trying to eviscerate you. My offspring are off- _limits_ to you and the rest of our kind. Should you bring them up in any form or fashion, I will cease all forms of communication before I use you for my experiments. Are we clear?”

I knew he was serious, and since I couldn’t die, I was the perfect lab rat for an angry, demonic scientist of his calibre. “Crystal,” I said through clenched teeth.

“Good,” he replied as he sat down next to me. “Now, tell me why you have come here. I shall leave off all of my comments until you are done.”

I cut my eyes to stare at my friend’s unusually kind appearing face and felt reassured. Even if I didn’t like what he had to say about this all, he would be impartial and helpful. And considering that my only other choice was to go to Bellatrix and Regulus, Severus was definitely the lesser of two evils.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I see,” Severus said as he tapped one long-fingered hand against his mouth after I’d told him the whole of my interactions with Harry Potter and his family. “So, you wish to possess the boy’s body, am I right?”

“Not entirely, Severus,” I said tiredly. I knew that I would soon have to go back to England and check up on my darling new human, but I couldn’t leave without a good idea of how to next approach him. It had to be perfect, or else I would have to give up my plans to have him at my side. And _that_ was not an option. “Yes, I wish to introduce him to the highest of carnal delights, but there is more to it than just that.”

“That would be a first,” I heard him mutter under his breath. “And you are absolutely sure that this girl of his is out only for his money?”

“I have spent no amount of time following the girl when I could spend more time observing Harry. It is believed by most of the people around the young couple, even her own older brother and Harry’s parents.”

Severus sighed and closed his eyes in deepest contemplation. “And what are you impressions of the others around him?”

“His friends are extremely loyal, his parents doting, and his godfather is excessively fond.”

“So, the boy is universally loved?”

“From what I could ascertain, yes,” I answered, pondering the way that Severus phrased it. “No, I believe he is _not_. There is a brother of the girl that seems to think that Harry isn’t good enough for his sister. Percival is his name, I believe.”

“What a pompous, ridiculous name,” Severus said with a sneer.

“It is fitting. The brother is the most pompous, self-important creature I’ve met in a long while.” He raised an eyebrow at me, but said nothing. I did _not_ flush in embarrassment. “He makes me appear utterly humble, almost Christ-like.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Severus said. “And if it is true, then I hope that I should never lay eyes on him.”

“This is _not_ helping me, Severus,” I snarled. “ _How_ do I win over my selected human this time? I do not think that any of my usual tricks will suffice.”

“No, I think not, Draco,” he responded calmly. I wanted to put my fist through his teeth, but considering I had come to _him_ for help, I didn’t have a right to dictate how he would give it. “You must give him space. Observe the girl some more, on her own if you can. Find out what he really enjoys. Do not crowd him.”

“You mean that I should woo him like some stupid courtier with a princess?” I asked. “He is far more than that.”

“No, no, I am not suggesting empty platitudes and meaningless gifts. I mean you must treat him as more than just a play toy for your enjoyment. You must—as much as this pains me to say to _anyone—_ shower him with respect, even if it means you treat his tart like she is a queen. At this point, she _is_ his queen and anyone who stands against her is to be ignored or cut off completely.”

“So, I should show myself to his friends and win them over slowly, while showing Harry that he is worth more than just his Barclay’s account?”

“That is one way, Draco,” Severus said wearily. “If it becomes dire, I’m sure that Bellatrix would gladly take out the little paramour, but I would not want to pay her price.”

“No, nor would I,” I said after few minutes of silent contemplation. “That is why I came to you first. Bella and Regulus’s assistance comes with too high a fee.”

“Is there something else that you needed?”

“Can’t a guy come and enjoy the company of his dearest and oldest friend?”

“You? Hardly,” was his reply before he began telling me all about his newest experiments. I understood perhaps a tenth of what he was talking about, but it had to do with a human disease called cancer and some of the more volatile of its treatments.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just as my discussion with Severus was winding down, I could feel Harry thinking about me. Even though I knew that I would follow Severus’s advice and give my soon-to-be lover the space he required, it didn’t mean that I was going to ignore him completely.

“Go,” Severus said, standing up from his reclining position on a messy California king-sized bed he’d summoned from nowhere. “However, do not let a decade pass before you and I see one another next time, Draco.”

“Yes, you’re right,” I responded, placing a kiss to my oldest friend’s cheek before willing myself back to Harry’s home. It was time to see how he was faring and when it would be acceptable to show myself to him again.

TBC


End file.
